


Spring Sunshine

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [27]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life, You Decide, did i succeed, read and judge me if you dare, soft, these are the things this was meant to be, yes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Wai Lin's perfect morning.
Relationships: Wai Lin/Eve Moneypenny
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Spring Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Rare Pair Prompt Table

Some days, Wai Lin hated London with the passion of ten thousand burning suns. 

This wasn’t one of them. 

The day dawned bright. The sky was clear for once and she had enough time to make herself a pot of tea and go sit in the garden behind the house.

As Wai Lin climbed out of bed, Eve grumbled something about closing the damn door and taking the dog with her. She rolled her eyes and, with a stern look, directed Wrinkle to follow her. The pug had a habit of waking them up by breathing her doggy breath into their faces starting at six o’clock, come rain or come shine. 

Eve deserved a lie-in; M had needed her for late-night schmoozing at some ministry gala the night before.

Having set the timer on the coffee maker for Eve, Wai Lin released Wrinkle into the backyard to chase after the first bumblebees, and picked out a cup for herself. 

She took the time to warm it and enjoy the fragrant tea leaves, before dousing them in hot water. 

Outside, Wrinkle was staring forlornly at a rubber ring Eve liked to use to play tug with her. 

"You'll have to wait. She'll be up soon," Wai Lin told her softly, breath fogging out in front of her and mingling with the steam from her tea. The pug padded over for a pat on the head.

For a moment, the light dimmed and a shadow brought winter chill back into their little back garden as a plane flew overhead, heading to Heathrow. 

It passed soon enough and Wai Lin sighed as she took a sip of her tea, feeling the morning sun warm the tips of her nose and ears. 

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
